Luna Lovegood and the Doctor  A Scrapbook
by Cardboard Tube Knight
Summary: Bits and pieces and memories from the travels of the Doctor and his wizard companion, Luna Lovegood.
1. First Flight

_**From the Scrapbook Page One: First Flight**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Authors Note: **_These are meant to be like a scrapbook of their travels, they're not all that's happened nor are they to be considered in order. They're just there to interject into the action of the main story._

_

* * *

_

She was as adventurous a companion anyone else the Doctor traveled with, though it wasn't easily deductable from Luna's spacey personality. It started with the one trip and then each trip built onto the last with time and space meaning little as they flitted between periods and planets.

On the oceanic satellite planet of Tectha, he taught her to fly the TARDIS. And not just travel through time and set destinations—but really fly. They glided over the planets liquid surface in the spinning police box, its blue, seemingly wooden exterior concealing it almost perfectly against the watery backdrop.

Luna took the TARDIS down over the water over her final pass over the planet. She lowered the ship carefully into the water, dragging it through the waves spraying water out in her wake. "I didn't think working this thing would be so simple," Luna said.

With her head down over the controls, her blonde hair framed her face. Huge radish shaped earrings dangled down just at the edge of her hair. She seemed at home on the helm of the TARDIS, something that he couldn't think he'd seen anyone else do.

The Doctor stared at her, shock playing across his pale features. He stepped nearer to the door and still looking back at her, opened it. The misty spray of water blew in through the TARDIS doors and Luna's white blonde hair whipped back on the wind. She laughed and the Doctor followed suit.

Craning his neck up, he watched the gray sky as they sped under it. "You're amazing Luna," the Doctor said. "I've never seen anyone take to a TARDIS like this."

"Thank you. Though you'd better close that door—water like this is a breeding ground for Nargles and we wouldn't want one of the bloody things jumping in here…" she said in a dreamy tone.

The Doctor noticed that she wasn't even paying attention to the controls. He shut the door. "Nargles—I'm guessing this is another of the creatures from _The Quibbler_," he laughed.

Luna nodded. "You can call me crazy if you want, it's just a sign of narrow-mindedness—"

He crossed the TARDIS and walked back to the center console where Luna was standing. "Nah, I think you shouldn't worry Luna. You're just as sane as I am," the Doctor took the controls from her and she stepped aside to let him have the helm.

Luna just stared up at him, beaming. "Where are we going next?" she asked.

"Not sure, I thought maybe we should just wing it," the Doctor said.


	2. The Master

_**From the Scrapbook Page Two: The Master**_

_**

* * *

**_

The Master's TARDIS rocked violently as the small ship hurtled through the asteroid field. A blaring siren and the toll of the emergency bell filled the ship as the Doctor stood with his back to where Luna lay sprawled out on the cold metal floor. He glanced back at her as he eased backward with the sonic screwdriver at the ready.

This incarnation of the Master looked as he remembered him, simple faced with beady eyes and a stubbly chin. He tracked the Doctor's movements, breathing heavily and breaking into a laugh. "I've got to give it to you, this one's got more stones than the others, mate," the Master's eyes flicked to Luna on the floor.

"Leave her out of this," the Doctor said.

"What? No pleading for me to lay down arms and come with you? You saved my life, remember? Then you show up here and put a damper on what I'm trying to do," the Master had his own screwdriver, a laser model, raised in the Doctor's direction. "I'm light-years away from your precious earth."

The Doctor glanced to Luna again. "I can't let you eradicate any planets to further your goals, _Koschei_," the Doctor said.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" the Master's voice sounded twisted in hatred as he bellowed across the TARDIS.

The Doctor side-stepped around the center console as the chime of the alarm seemed to pick up speed, out the window rocks flipped past as the ship dodged them. He locked eyes with the other Time-Lord and gazed down to the laser screwdriver directed at him.

"_Reducto!_" from the floor Luna cast a quick spell up at the Master's hand where the laser was. But before it landed he flicked the tool up and a net of light spread up in front of him blocking the spell.

"Such a clever girl," the Master whipped the screwdriver down toward her and waves of pain ebbed over her body. Luna clenched her arms in on herself and every nerve in her body seared white hot. The ringing in her ears prevented her from hearing the scream she let out.

Then the sound of the Doctor's screwdriver cut the torment short, there was a clash of resonate sound as the two screwdrivers slammed together in mid air. "There's no hope for your plan," the Doctor yelled over the sound of screwdrivers and the TARDIS, "give up this TARDIS so I can take you in—I can try and help you."

"I see you gained a brash confidence with that new face of yours," the Master smiled and the whirr of the two tools grew louder.

Luna rolled over, her blonde hair clinging to the blood on the side of her lip, she scrambled up to her feet and brought her wand up. "_Expelliarmus!" _the tip of her wand glowed a brilliant scarlet and the light arced through the ship and knocked the Master's screwdriver out of his hand. She caught it as she stood up and then refocused her wand on his chest to cast a silent stunning spell that knocked him back against the doors of the TARDIS, rendering him unconscious.

The Doctor looked her over as he ran for the center console. "Are you okay?"

Luna nodded. "What shall we do with this screwdriver?"

"It's best destroyed," the Doctor said. "I'm locking this TARDIS in for a course to the nearest habitable planet without sentient life—one thousand years ago."

"Will he be able to get off the planet?" she asked as she tapped the wand to the laser screwdriver and it crumbled.

"Without a screwdriver or knowledge of how exactly I did it, not for a long time," the Doctor said. He stepped back and painted the consol with the emerald light from his own screwdriver and then looked to Luna.

She was standing over the Master with her wand out and her other hand digging into the pocket of her coat. She produced a small box of what appeared to be jelly beans and tossed them into the unconscious Time-Lord's lap. "He may get hungry…"

"Do you think you can get us back into my TARDIS?"

Luna tucked her wand behind her ear and sighed half-heartedly. "I suppose I can try. I've never apparated from one moving object to another through space—it could be disastrous…" she hugged herself around the Doctor's waist. "Hold onto me tight, we wouldn't want your arms or eyebrows coming off…"

The Doctor glanced down at her. "Just a second," he gently took her by the chin and worked the sonic screwdriver's light over the abrasions on her face. The blood dried up and the skin pulled back together to tighten and then closed. "There—now…"

_CRACK!_

Without warning the Doctor's insides were swirling, memories of using the Vortex manipulator to travel flooded back in on him. When the blur of light and the spin stopped they were standing near the door of his own TARDIS looking at the center console.

Luna touched the Doctor's arm tenderly. "Who was he—to you I mean?"

"He was my friend, I killed to protect him once," the Doctor lowered his gaze to hers. She broke away from him as he stood there in his tattered tweed coat staring at spot where she had been standing.

"Let's get out of here," she said taking the helm and pulling the lever. The TARDIS faded from existence as the slow drone of the engines echoed filled the control room.


	3. Chapter One: The Medusa Cascade

**Chapter One: The Medusa Cascade**

* * *

_**Author's Note: This has undergone a little change of plans, the scrapbook becomes the full story, complete with Luna and the Doctor and there will still be scrapbook like entries that will come up. But we're going to have a story now and we're going to possibly have a climb in rating. **_

* * *

A violent tremor rocked the TARDIS and awakened Luna. She lay poised on her back, staring up at the mural of her friends spread across the ceiling. Sure the picture was just a recreation of the original from her house, but it added a sort of level to her room. The Doctor had insisted upon her first coming onboard with him that she pick a room to be her own.

There was another rumble, the ship seemed to drop rapidly and then come to an abrupt stop. Luna had grown used to the Doctor's piloting but he seemed to be laying it on a little thick. She thought if he didn't control the TARDIS she might need to go take over.

The movement stopped and they seemed to be sitting somewhere stable now. The whirr of the TARDIS materializing was dying out in the air. Luna clambered out of the bed and felt around for her wand in the darkness. She had only laid down for a short nap. Everything seemed to happen in short bursts with the Doctor—she wasn't even sure that he did properly sleep.

"_Lumos,_" she said as she grasped the wand, its tip burst with brilliant light and she found her sequined shoes off to the side of the bed and flipped around. She slipped into them and hurried out into the hall and back toward the TARDIS control room. As she neared the room she could hear the bang of the Doctor hammering on the central console.

"Luna?" he shouted through a bout of coughs. "Don't come in here—it's smoky," the Doctor said.

As Luna entered the room she was bombarded with thick, gray smoke. She clasped her hand to her mouth and held her wand aloft. "_Aero…_" she said in a light tone. A blustery wind swept through the TARDIS whipping the smoke up in it and dispersing it back through the halls. Luna tucked her wand in behind her ear and let her head tilt off to the side.

"That's more than a little handy," the Doctor said.

"Yeah," Luna said in her usual airy manner. "Where are we going today?"

"Ah, we're already there," the Doctor pulled a small lever down and turned to run toward the door, his tweed coat billowing out behind him. "I promised I would show it to you some day, I present _The Medusa Cascade!_" he threw the door to the TARDIS open to reveal the vast void of deep space. Straight out from the ship stood an abstract cloud of deep purples, dark blues and golden rimmed clouds guarding emerald bursts of light from somewhere inside the mist.

Luna closed the distance between herself and the door, her gray eyes widening in awe as she stared out at the gaseous formation. Hands locked to either side of the door, Luna let her body hang out through the doors. The TARDIS's protections would allow her to breath and keep her warm a short ways from the ship. The Doctor pressed himself to the edge of the door, against her hand and peeked out past her face with an excited smile plastered on his pale face.

"I'm not sure what this is exactly, to be honest," said Luna.

"It's a time space rift," said the Doctor. "I first came here when I was about ninety or something…" he said walked back into the center of his ship.

From Luna's perception of time, it had been a little over a month since she had started to travel with the Doctor, though it didn't seem to matter about her perspective. All of history was at the Doctor's command, they had skipped back in time to a place where Muggles and Wizarding kind worked in conjunction with one another and were fully aware. They had drifted beneath the oceans of the moon of a distant planet and ridden the burst of gamma radiation that preceded as Supernova.

"Oo, what's a time rift?" she asked.

The Doctor made some minor adjustments on the control panel. "It's not really _just_ a rift in time. It's a weak point in space where all realities are closest and thus easiest reached with minor forms of interspatial communication or even some types of weapons…" he trailed off and then clapped his hands. "Okay, so now that we've seen that—how about something _really_ exciting?" he said as he continued on the panel.

"What did you have in mind?"

"There's a quaint little place at the edge of the universe we can visit, didn't exist until someone heard about the amazing little story that you had on Earth about a restaurant out there and a Teliaxian thought it might be a good business venture—though its only at the edge of a cluster of galaxies, not the universe," the Doctor said in a rambling tone.

"This will actually be food that I can eat this time?" Luna asked.

The Doctor laughed. "Yeah, course!"

"I'll try, but I know you lie a fair bit," Luna said as she took the opposite set of controls. She flipped a few switches expertly and a row of lights came to life. "So we're going to the restaurant?" she asked.

With a slight nod of his head and a smile the Doctor answered her. "Yes." Luna poised her hand over the lever and she pulled back on it throwing the TARDIS into the time vortex. The ship jostled and jumped as it ripped across the cosmos toward its destination. As the TARDIS rumbled and shook, Luna and the Doctor gazed up at the pumping piston at the center of the main console. He was grasping on with both hands for stabilization and he let out a hardy yell. "Geronimo!"


End file.
